The Legend of Brolli
by The Legendary SSJ
Summary: The history of Brolli before movie eight of DBZ
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Brolli  
  
The Legend of Brolli The Paragus Saga Chapter one: The Sentence  
  
Journal entry: date 6506/8  
  
Paragus entry Title: birth  
  
It has finally happened, I have a son. I have a son of great power; I couldn't believe it when I heard from the doctors that first examined him. They said that my own son has a power of 10,000. I couldn't believe it and thought it was a computer error at first. It was the highest power level of an infant in all of recorded medical history of the saiyan race. I asked the doctors to check to see if there was an error, but they said that it was no mistake. King Vegita himself sent the doctors. It seems that his phenomenon that is my son has even reached the royal ears of the king.  
  
The kind of power that my son has rivals the power of the Kings own elites and even the Royal Family. I don't know what kind of father I will make, but I know that I will raise this child to become one of my Kings most trusted and loyal servants. I have not yet seen my child or even named him, but I trust that the sight of my child will present the correct name. The doctors just told me that I am allowed to see my son, so I am ending this entry now.  
  
End Entry  
  
As Paragus walked down the halls of the hospital, he passed the doctors that had checked out his son. He stopped them.  
  
"Hello, I am the child's father. Can you tell me what you found out about my son?" Paragus asked one of the doctors.  
  
The doctor replied. "Well, the child has a power level of 9,846 and seems peaceful enough. He has not cried yet. He is in perfect physical condition, and has no obvious signs of deformity." The doctor finished is statement and turned to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Thanks," Paragus said as he continued down the hall. He walked around, not finding the room that he need, and ended up asking a nurse that was walking the hall.  
  
"Just take this hall and then turn right where that sign with arrow is pointing, and you are there," She said with a little boredom in her voice. Paragus, now on the right track, walked to the room where the newborns were kept.  
  
As he walked in, he saw a solitary "crib" with his son in it. The crib was more like a healing tank, but smaller and without the water. His son lay there asleep. Paragus watched his son for a while; still having trouble believing that such a small child could destroy him and the entire complex if he wanted. He then tried to think of a name for his powerful son. It took him a good half hour of thinking to come up with it.  
  
"Brolli, that is what I will call you. Yes Brolli is a name that every saiyan now and forever will know and remember. You will be a great fighter for the saiyan race Brolli, you will be famous," Paragus finished praising his son, but got no response from his silent child. Paragus was getting hungry, and decided that he needed to get some food. He glanced at the clock and realized that it had been eight hours since he had had anything to eat.  
  
He got up and left his son. He walked out on the street, looking for a place to grab some food. He saw a restaurant and headed towards it. As he stepped inside and looked for a table. He decided that he felt like looking outside and sat in a booth. As Paragus sat down, a waiter came and handed him the menu. Paragus was not rich, but he was not poor either, he had a moderate income, so he ordered one of the good dinners. He never tried to spend much on food. On the saiyan world, even the smallest meal would have left a normal human stuffed. The waiter brought out his food and stuck his hand out to be paid. Paragus stuck his hand in his pocket and fished out some bills. He counted the money and handed it to the waiter. The waiter looked at the amount in his hand and cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted a tip. Paragus just looked at the man, and turned to his food to eat. The stupid waiter still stood there, thinking that if he stood long enough, Paragus would pay him to go away. Paragus finally got fed up with the obnoxious waiter and gave him a *zent. The waiter snorted and walked away.  
  
It only took Paragus about twenty-five minuets to finish most of is meal. As he sat there he looked out the window and saw something he did not expect. He saw a luxurious *stu land near the restaurant that he was eating at. Two men stepped out and walked into through the door. They looked around and spoke to the stupid waiter that had served Paragus. The waiter smiled and pointed at Paragus. The men walked over to Paragus and one leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sir, we have come to retrieve you for King Vegita, he has requested to see you. It concerns your son. Please come with us without making a scene," The man stepped back and motioned for Paragus to stand.  
  
'Well, if the king really does want me, I had better go,' Paragus thought as he stood up. He followed the men to the stu waiting outside. As Paragus got in, he realized just how expensive this machine must have cost. The inside was completely covered with a felt like material. The seats were well cushioned and the roof was high and roomy.  
  
"So, who are you guys? And why does the king need to see me about my son?" Paragus asked.  
  
"Well, we are two of the kings bodyguards. My name is Sprount, and this is Tomatom. We were sent with the orders to get you, but that is all. If you refused you were to be drugged and brought back anyway. It is good that you decided to come with us with no disturbance, the king would not have liked that," Sprount said. Sprount was a tall, but well built person. He had unusually short hair and was wearing a vest that Paragus guessed was for bodyguards of the king, over a black jumpsuit. Tomatom was not as tall, but very skinny. That did not mean that he was not strong, if he was with the King he must have had a very high ki level. He was wearing the same outfit as his partner.  
  
They did not talk until they came to the palace of King Vegita. As the stu came into view of the palace, Paragus took in the sight. It was at least ninety-seven stories tall. It was the tallest "home" on the entire planet. There were buildings of business that were taller, but the palace was also a home to many of the royal people on the planet. Paragus started to get a little nervous as he saw the grand home of the king and his family. He was reminded of the power of Vegita, and his many powerful subordinates. Even his son, Prince Vegita, was stronger than he was. But he then remembered that he also had a strong son, a son that was far stronger than most of the kings entire army. Paragus again thought that if the king wanted it, Brolli would become one of his most faithful and his most powerful servant in just a few short years.  
  
'And why should Vegita not want Brolli to serve him?' thought Paragus 'Brolli would make the saiyan race the most powerful of all races. He may even become a super saiyan. Yes that would be a great day for me, to have a son become the first super saiyan in thousands of years.'  
  
As the stu landed just outside the palace, the two saiyan guards got out first, and motioned for Paragus to fallow. Paragus did so with a little hesitation, his nerves were getting to him. He had never met the king. Sure, he had seen him on TV, and seen him in parades and giving speeches, but he had never dreamed of speaking to him one on one. Paragus took a breath and stepped out of the stu. The guards walked through the entrance of the palace and took some stairs up for about twenty-six floors. Paragus followed them as they left the stairs and walked to an elevator and put in a set up numbers that Paragus didn't ketch.  
  
"What was the point of taking the stairs when we could have just taken the elevator the whole way?" asked Paragus.  
  
Sprount turned to him and said, "it was the way the king wanted it. This elevator starts here, and it goes strait to the King's throne room. No one really knows why Vegita choose not to just have it start at the lobby, but nobody is going to question his choices on how he wants his palace built." He turned and waited for the door to open. There was a small ping and the doors opened to let the saiyans through.  
  
When the special elevator ended its ride, there was another ping and the saiyans stepped through the doors and into a beautiful corridor. It was just one long hallway with golden light fixtures on the walls and ceiling and the floor had a red carpet rolled from the elevator door to two grand golden doors. Paragus had never seen a set of doors as beautiful as those two. They were only suitable for a king of great stature. Tomatom knocked on the great doors and they were opened.  
  
As Paragus looked through, he saw the King sitting in his chair, speaking to a small alien with an electronic pad. Vegita looked up from his chair and saw the two guards and Paragus standing there. Sprount and Tomatom immediately got to one knee and bowed low. Paragus was in shock at seeing the King looking at him that he forgot to bow. Sprount grabbed him on the arm and roughly pulled him down. Paragus, coming to his senses, got into the appropriate position and looked at the floor, very embarrassed.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Paragus, the father of the power child. I was very interested to hear of your son, Paragus. A power level of about 10,000 is it? Yes that is right. You can stand; I wouldn't want you to feel that I am better than you are. Why should a person who produce and offspring with such power bow to a lowly king?" said Vegita, his words dripping with sarcasm with the last sentence. Paragus did not move from his position, fearing that the king would attack him.  
  
"I said STAND!" the king roared. At this Paragus jumped to his feet, and continued to look at the floor.  
  
"Now," Vegita had regained his composer, "what is the child's name, Paragus?"  
  
"Brolli, my ledge." Paragus said quietly.  
  
"So, you and Brolli will die tomorrow and be thrown out with the trash. That is all. Leave." The King said with no sympathy in his voice.  
  
"I am sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say that I am to be killed tomorrow with my son and thrown out?" said Paragus, not fully comprehending what he had just heard.  
  
"Yes, now leave," the King replied. He turned way and continued his talk with the small alien.  
  
'No this has to be wrong. It has to be. Brolli will become the strongest worrier in the universe and put the saiyan race on a pedestal. No one would dare challenge us ever. Freiza would die and we could take over his empire,' thought Paragus.  
  
"Please listen to me, Brolli would be loyal to you, I could teach him to love you like a father. We could become the most powerful race in the galaxy and kill Freiza and take over his empire. Please let him live and give me a chance to train him," pleaded Paragus, his nerves completely forgotten.  
  
"So, you can guarantee that Brolli would be able control his power at such a young age? What if he had a temper, and gets mad? If he were to lose control then, and destroy our planet? Brolli is too much of a danger to be kept alive. You and he will die tomorrow. That is all. Take him away," Vegita finished his statement and Paragus was grabbed roughly by Sprount and Tomatom and dragged away. Paragus was taken into the hallway and the grand doors were shut. Paragus no longer saw those doors as glorious, but as a gate between him and the evil that was killing him and his son. He was being killed by the evil because of a suspicion, and as he was thrown into the elevator, and the doors closed, Paragus made a silent vow to escape and destroy the evil behind the golden doors.  
  
*Zent- the amount equal to 46 cents on Earth, but the lowest single amount of money on Vegita.  
  
*Stu- a car on planet Vegita. They can fly and hover as well as dive on land and water. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Brolli The Paragus Saga Chapter Two: End of the Saiyans  
  
Paragus was not taken to the prison, to his surprise. He was taken to a small holding facility for people that were going to be put to death. This place had a very interesting setting. Just on the other side of a thin wall was the place where the newborns were kept. It was to be cruel for the person to die to have to listen to young babies cry and just starting their life, as the prisoner was just about to die.  
  
"I am just a room away from my son, who, by all rights should be in here with me," Paragus said to himself. "Brolli," Paragus sighed, "Brolli, I am sorry that I could not save at least you. You have done nothing wrong except living as you were born. Hell, you haven't even lived yet. We will escape from this planet. I don't know how, but we will come back and kill that evil that is a king. He has condemned us only to condemn himself." Paragus said, knowing that his vow was a foolish one to make, no matter how powerful Brolli was, he was just an infant and was not capable of helping their situation. Paragus himself was weak compared to most of the saiyans that lived on Vegita.  
  
As Paragus thought to himself of a way to escape, he heard a loud cry. It was a newborn from the other side of the wall. He had no idea who it was, but he knew that it was not his son. He wished Brolli would cry, so he could hear him once before they died. Paragus knew that Brolli had been moved from his solitary room where the doctors had examined him into the room just on the opposite wall.  
  
The baby with the loud cry was Kakorot. Kakorot was the son of Bardock, who was right now in a rejuvenation tank. He had come back form a mission half dead. It was rumored that Frieza's henchman had beaten the crap out of him. Paragus knew just a small bit of this. Earlier in the day when he had been waiting to see his son, he had seen Bardock come in. He looked to be very near death and was rushed to a tank immediately.  
  
As Kakorot cried, Paragus suddenly felt something was wrong and then felt something that he couldn't explain. He felt like he could feel a small, but powerful being near him. The power grew and he suddenly knew what it was. It was Brolli. Somehow Paragus could feel his son's ki. As it grew, he suddenly heard another cry join Kakorot's. It was Brolli! Brolli was crying. Brolli had a very loud cry for an infant, almost drowning out Kakorot.  
  
As Paragus felt and listened to his child and listened to Bardock's child, he felt two more kis. He couldn't explain it at all, but it felt like they were *connected for just a moment, then split apart. He had know idea how he felt the kis of those two people, but they faded fast, as did the cries of the children in the near room. As the cries faded, so did the ki of Brolli. Paragus had a feeling of ease now that he had heard and felt his son, and was soon sleeping on the cold floor.  
  
* * * A door slammed, waking Paragus. He saw a single guard, wearing the same clothes as Sprount and Tomatom the day before, except that he was wearing a helmet that covered his face completely. The guard motioned for Paragus to get up. Paragus knew that he was going to be lead to his death, and did not want to make it easy for the guard. He just sat there, and did not respond to the saiyan standing at the door. The guard just walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. The guard pulled him up roughly and yanked him into the hall. As they entered the hall, he was handed to two more guards, both with helmets, and they grabbed him so he couldn't run. The first guard went into the room where the newborns were kept and a moment later exited with Brolli. Brolli was asleep in the guard's arms. The guard was not rough with the child, he had been told to make sure that the baby was quiet so it didn't disturb the other people in the building.  
  
"Come with us quietly or if you prefer, you can struggle and we can drug you," one of the guards said into Paragus' ear. He said nothing, but did not struggle. The guards nodded to each other and started walking down the hall to the exit. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a loud bang and saw the light from a ki blast. The turned around and saw a man standing there, dripping wet from a tank. Paragus suddenly felt the ki of the man. It was the same as the night before, and he now knew who he was. He was the man that had come in the day before, he was Bardock.  
  
Bardock ran form the complex, and shouted something that sounded like "how could he? I will stop him." Bardock hit the street and took off. The guards just watched him fly off and muttered something about crazy people with high ki levels. Paragus felt the ki, it was just as strong, but he could tell that it was getting farther away.  
  
As soon as Bardock had disappeared, he felt the ki that had merged with Bardocks the night before. It was an infants' and it suddenly felt like it was leaving at high speeds. The infants' ki felt similar to Bardocks. It then hit Paragus, the infant was Bardock's son. As Paragus was trying to figure out why he could feel the people's kis, He was lead out the door. He looked up and saw a small pod leaving the atmosphere, and with it left the ki of the infant. Paragus could still fell Bardock's ki, and it was getting bigger.  
  
The guards took Paragus just a few blocks in a stu, and forced him out of the vehicle with his son. Suddenly all three guards put their hands to the side of their helmets, as if listening to something. All three quickly grabbed Paragus and Brolli and ran them into the building that they were next to. The building turned out to be the garbage complex.  
  
'Well, I guess they will kill us now, and throw us into the vats of trash. I should have tried to escape. I am sorry Brolli, I have failed you,' Paragus thought to himself.  
  
"How are you going to kill me?" Paragus asked the guards, not really caring what the answer was.  
  
One of guards looked at him and said, "we aren't going to kill you. We have business that has been brought to our attention and you will just die when the trash is deported to space." With that the guards pushed him and Brolli into a trash vat and left.  
  
Brolli woke up when he hit the trash, and started to cry. Paragus went over to him and picked him up. It was the first and last time he would get to hold his son. He wished that he would have been able to do something, but he was just too weak.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ki that he now knew as Bardock's shot threw the roof. Paragus heard a sound and the roof of the building was torn apart and one side a wall was destroyed. He looked up, and saw Bardock and thousands of saiyans floating in the air, just near the atmosphere. They were all facing the all mighty evil. Frieza was laughing at the group and then Bardock's ki got even more impressive and he shot a ki blast at the evil being. Frieza just looked at him and a huge ki ball erupted from his hand. Bardock blast dissipated into the giant ball. Frieza suddenly launched the ki ball at the saiyans. Paragus knew now what he guards had to do, they were called to challenge Frieza. He looked around, despite the intense light and spotted the three with helmets on. He knew that the king and the guards were wrong, he would not die and be thrown into the garbage, he would be obliterated along with the entire saiyan race.  
  
Paragus suddenly heard his child's cry. Brolli was crying harder than any baby Paragus had ever heard, and suddenly Brolli's ki grew and a golden aura erupted for the infant and it enveloped Paragus and Brolli. They were lifted by Brolli's ki and started to float away form the enormous ki ball sent to Vegita by Frieza. Brolli suddenly increased his speed and they were now traveling away at an unheard of speed. They were out of the atmosphere in a matter of seconds and escaped the sight of Frieza. The monster was enjoying the fireworks that the exploding planet was showing.  
  
Paragus took one look at the planet that he had lived on his entire life, and then looked at Frieza. The monster had just destroyed the greatest race to ever live. Well almost destroyed it. Paragus knew that three saiyans lived. He had just enough energy to think this and then passed out form the extreme speeds that his son was carrying them at.  
  
*If you have never seen the Bardock special, Bardock gets a vision form Goku telling him about Frieza attacking the planet. At this Bardock goes to challenge Frieza. The kis merging were Goku and Bardock's kis connecting for Bardock to receive the vision. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Brolli  
  
The Legend of Brolli The Paragus Saga Chapter one: The Sentence  
  
Journal entry: date 6506/8  
  
Paragus entry Title: birth  
  
It has finally happened, I have a son. I have a son of great power; I couldn't believe it when I heard from the doctors that first examined him. They said that my own son has a power of 10,000. I couldn't believe it and thought it was a computer error at first. It was the highest power level of an infant in all of recorded medical history of the saiyan race. I asked the doctors to check to see if there was an error, but they said that it was no mistake. King Vegita himself sent the doctors. It seems that his phenomenon that is my son has even reached the royal ears of the king.  
  
The kind of power that my son has rivals the power of the Kings own elites and even the Royal Family. I don't know what kind of father I will make, but I know that I will raise this child to become one of my Kings most trusted and loyal servants. I have not yet seen my child or even named him, but I trust that the sight of my child will present the correct name. The doctors just told me that I am allowed to see my son, so I am ending this entry now.  
  
End Entry  
  
As Paragus walked down the halls of the hospital, he passed the doctors that had checked out his son. He stopped them.  
  
"Hello, I am the child's father. Can you tell me what you found out about my son?" Paragus asked one of the doctors.  
  
The doctor replied. "Well, the child has a power level of 9,846 and seems peaceful enough. He has not cried yet. He is in perfect physical condition, and has no obvious signs of deformity." The doctor finished is statement and turned to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Thanks," Paragus said as he continued down the hall. He walked around, not finding the room that he need, and ended up asking a nurse that was walking the hall.  
  
"Just take this hall and then turn right where that sign with arrow is pointing, and you are there," She said with a little boredom in her voice. Paragus, now on the right track, walked to the room where the newborns were kept.  
  
As he walked in, he saw a solitary "crib" with his son in it. The crib was more like a healing tank, but smaller and without the water. His son lay there asleep. Paragus watched his son for a while; still having trouble believing that such a small child could destroy him and the entire complex if he wanted. He then tried to think of a name for his powerful son. It took him a good half hour of thinking to come up with it.  
  
"Brolli, that is what I will call you. Yes Brolli is a name that every saiyan now and forever will know and remember. You will be a great fighter for the saiyan race Brolli, you will be famous," Paragus finished praising his son, but got no response from his silent child. Paragus was getting hungry, and decided that he needed to get some food. He glanced at the clock and realized that it had been eight hours since he had had anything to eat.  
  
He got up and left his son. He walked out on the street, looking for a place to grab some food. He saw a restaurant and headed towards it. As he stepped inside and looked for a table. He decided that he felt like looking outside and sat in a booth. As Paragus sat down, a waiter came and handed him the menu. Paragus was not rich, but he was not poor either, he had a moderate income, so he ordered one of the good dinners. He never tried to spend much on food. On the saiyan world, even the smallest meal would have left a normal human stuffed. The waiter brought out his food and stuck his hand out to be paid. Paragus stuck his hand in his pocket and fished out some bills. He counted the money and handed it to the waiter. The waiter looked at the amount in his hand and cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted a tip. Paragus just looked at the man, and turned to his food to eat. The stupid waiter still stood there, thinking that if he stood long enough, Paragus would pay him to go away. Paragus finally got fed up with the obnoxious waiter and gave him a *zent. The waiter snorted and walked away.  
  
It only took Paragus about twenty-five minuets to finish most of is meal. As he sat there he looked out the window and saw something he did not expect. He saw a luxurious *stu land near the restaurant that he was eating at. Two men stepped out and walked into through the door. They looked around and spoke to the stupid waiter that had served Paragus. The waiter smiled and pointed at Paragus. The men walked over to Paragus and one leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sir, we have come to retrieve you for King Vegita, he has requested to see you. It concerns your son. Please come with us without making a scene," The man stepped back and motioned for Paragus to stand.  
  
'Well, if the king really does want me, I had better go,' Paragus thought as he stood up. He followed the men to the stu waiting outside. As Paragus got in, he realized just how expensive this machine must have cost. The inside was completely covered with a felt like material. The seats were well cushioned and the roof was high and roomy.  
  
"So, who are you guys? And why does the king need to see me about my son?" Paragus asked.  
  
"Well, we are two of the kings bodyguards. My name is Sprount, and this is Tomatom. We were sent with the orders to get you, but that is all. If you refused you were to be drugged and brought back anyway. It is good that you decided to come with us with no disturbance, the king would not have liked that," Sprount said. Sprount was a tall, but well built person. He had unusually short hair and was wearing a vest that Paragus guessed was for bodyguards of the king, over a black jumpsuit. Tomatom was not as tall, but very skinny. That did not mean that he was not strong, if he was with the King he must have had a very high ki level. He was wearing the same outfit as his partner.  
  
They did not talk until they came to the palace of King Vegita. As the stu came into view of the palace, Paragus took in the sight. It was at least ninety-seven stories tall. It was the tallest "home" on the entire planet. There were buildings of business that were taller, but the palace was also a home to many of the royal people on the planet. Paragus started to get a little nervous as he saw the grand home of the king and his family. He was reminded of the power of Vegita, and his many powerful subordinates. Even his son, Prince Vegita, was stronger than he was. But he then remembered that he also had a strong son, a son that was far stronger than most of the kings entire army. Paragus again thought that if the king wanted it, Brolli would become one of his most faithful and his most powerful servant in just a few short years.  
  
'And why should Vegita not want Brolli to serve him?' thought Paragus 'Brolli would make the saiyan race the most powerful of all races. He may even become a super saiyan. Yes that would be a great day for me, to have a son become the first super saiyan in thousands of years.'  
  
As the stu landed just outside the palace, the two saiyan guards got out first, and motioned for Paragus to fallow. Paragus did so with a little hesitation, his nerves were getting to him. He had never met the king. Sure, he had seen him on TV, and seen him in parades and giving speeches, but he had never dreamed of speaking to him one on one. Paragus took a breath and stepped out of the stu. The guards walked through the entrance of the palace and took some stairs up for about twenty-six floors. Paragus followed them as they left the stairs and walked to an elevator and put in a set up numbers that Paragus didn't ketch.  
  
"What was the point of taking the stairs when we could have just taken the elevator the whole way?" asked Paragus.  
  
Sprount turned to him and said, "it was the way the king wanted it. This elevator starts here, and it goes strait to the King's throne room. No one really knows why Vegita choose not to just have it start at the lobby, but nobody is going to question his choices on how he wants his palace built." He turned and waited for the door to open. There was a small ping and the doors opened to let the saiyans through.  
  
When the special elevator ended its ride, there was another ping and the saiyans stepped through the doors and into a beautiful corridor. It was just one long hallway with golden light fixtures on the walls and ceiling and the floor had a red carpet rolled from the elevator door to two grand golden doors. Paragus had never seen a set of doors as beautiful as those two. They were only suitable for a king of great stature. Tomatom knocked on the great doors and they were opened.  
  
As Paragus looked through, he saw the King sitting in his chair, speaking to a small alien with an electronic pad. Vegita looked up from his chair and saw the two guards and Paragus standing there. Sprount and Tomatom immediately got to one knee and bowed low. Paragus was in shock at seeing the King looking at him that he forgot to bow. Sprount grabbed him on the arm and roughly pulled him down. Paragus, coming to his senses, got into the appropriate position and looked at the floor, very embarrassed.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Paragus, the father of the power child. I was very interested to hear of your son, Paragus. A power level of about 10,000 is it? Yes that is right. You can stand; I wouldn't want you to feel that I am better than you are. Why should a person who produce and offspring with such power bow to a lowly king?" said Vegita, his words dripping with sarcasm with the last sentence. Paragus did not move from his position, fearing that the king would attack him.  
  
"I said STAND!" the king roared. At this Paragus jumped to his feet, and continued to look at the floor.  
  
"Now," Vegita had regained his composer, "what is the child's name, Paragus?"  
  
"Brolli, my ledge." Paragus said quietly.  
  
"So, you and Brolli will die tomorrow and be thrown out with the trash. That is all. Leave." The King said with no sympathy in his voice.  
  
"I am sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say that I am to be killed tomorrow with my son and thrown out?" said Paragus, not fully comprehending what he had just heard.  
  
"Yes, now leave," the King replied. He turned way and continued his talk with the small alien.  
  
'No this has to be wrong. It has to be. Brolli will become the strongest worrier in the universe and put the saiyan race on a pedestal. No one would dare challenge us ever. Freiza would die and we could take over his empire,' thought Paragus.  
  
"Please listen to me, Brolli would be loyal to you, I could teach him to love you like a father. We could become the most powerful race in the galaxy and kill Freiza and take over his empire. Please let him live and give me a chance to train him," pleaded Paragus, his nerves completely forgotten.  
  
"So, you can guarantee that Brolli would be able control his power at such a young age? What if he had a temper, and gets mad? If he were to lose control then, and destroy our planet? Brolli is too much of a danger to be kept alive. You and he will die tomorrow. That is all. Take him away," Vegita finished his statement and Paragus was grabbed roughly by Sprount and Tomatom and dragged away. Paragus was taken into the hallway and the grand doors were shut. Paragus no longer saw those doors as glorious, but as a gate between him and the evil that was killing him and his son. He was being killed by the evil because of a suspicion, and as he was thrown into the elevator, and the doors closed, Paragus made a silent vow to escape and destroy the evil behind the golden doors.  
  
*Zent- the amount equal to 46 cents on Earth, but the lowest single amount of money on Vegita.  
  
*Stu- a car on planet Vegita. They can fly and hover as well as dive on land and water.  
  
The Legend of Brolli The Paragus Saga Chapter Two: End of the Saiyans  
  
Paragus was not taken to the prison, to his surprise. He was taken to a small holding facility for people that were going to be put to death. This place had a very interesting setting. Just on the other side of a thin wall was the place where the newborns were kept. It was to be cruel for the person to die to have to listen to young babies cry and just starting their life, as the prisoner was just about to die.  
  
"I am just a room away from my son, who, by all rights should be in here with me," Paragus said to himself. "Brolli," Paragus sighed, "Brolli, I am sorry that I could not save at least you. You have done nothing wrong except living as you were born. Hell, you haven't even lived yet. We will escape from this planet. I don't know how, but we will come back and kill that evil that is a king. He has condemned us only to condemn himself." Paragus said, knowing that his vow was a foolish one to make, no matter how powerful Brolli was, he was just an infant and was not capable of helping their situation. Paragus himself was weak compared to most of the saiyans that lived on Vegita.  
  
As Paragus thought to himself of a way to escape, he heard a loud cry. It was a newborn from the other side of the wall. He had no idea who it was, but he knew that it was not his son. He wished Brolli would cry, so he could hear him once before they died. Paragus knew that Brolli had been moved from his solitary room where the doctors had examined him into the room just on the opposite wall.  
  
The baby with the loud cry was Kakorot. Kakorot was the son of Bardock, who was right now in a rejuvenation tank. He had come back form a mission half dead. It was rumored that Frieza's henchman had beaten the crap out of him. Paragus knew just a small bit of this. Earlier in the day when he had been waiting to see his son, he had seen Bardock come in. He looked to be very near death and was rushed to a tank immediately.  
  
As Kakorot cried, Paragus suddenly felt something was wrong and then felt something that he couldn't explain. He felt like he could feel a small, but powerful being near him. The power grew and he suddenly knew what it was. It was Brolli. Somehow Paragus could feel his son's ki. As it grew, he suddenly heard another cry join Kakorot's. It was Brolli! Brolli was crying. Brolli had a very loud cry for an infant, almost drowning out Kakorot.  
  
As Paragus felt and listened to his child and listened to Bardock's child, he felt two more kis. He couldn't explain it at all, but it felt like they were *connected for just a moment, then split apart. He had know idea how he felt the kis of those two people, but they faded fast, as did the cries of the children in the near room. As the cries faded, so did the ki of Brolli. Paragus had a feeling of ease now that he had heard and felt his son, and was soon sleeping on the cold floor.  
  
* * * A door slammed, waking Paragus. He saw a single guard, wearing the same clothes as Sprount and Tomatom the day before, except that he was wearing a helmet that covered his face completely. The guard motioned for Paragus to get up. Paragus knew that he was going to be lead to his death, and did not want to make it easy for the guard. He just sat there, and did not respond to the saiyan standing at the door. The guard just walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. The guard pulled him up roughly and yanked him into the hall. As they entered the hall, he was handed to two more guards, both with helmets, and they grabbed him so he couldn't run. The first guard went into the room where the newborns were kept and a moment later exited with Brolli. Brolli was asleep in the guard's arms. The guard was not rough with the child, he had been told to make sure that the baby was quiet so it didn't disturb the other people in the building.  
  
"Come with us quietly or if you prefer, you can struggle and we can drug you," one of the guards said into Paragus' ear. He said nothing, but did not struggle. The guards nodded to each other and started walking down the hall to the exit. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a loud bang and saw the light from a ki blast. The turned around and saw a man standing there, dripping wet from a tank. Paragus suddenly felt the ki of the man. It was the same as the night before, and he now knew who he was. He was the man that had come in the day before, he was Bardock.  
  
Bardock ran form the complex, and shouted something that sounded like "how could he? I will stop him." Bardock hit the street and took off. The guards just watched him fly off and muttered something about crazy people with high ki levels. Paragus felt the ki, it was just as strong, but he could tell that it was getting farther away.  
  
As soon as Bardock had disappeared, he felt the ki that had merged with Bardocks the night before. It was an infants' and it suddenly felt like it was leaving at high speeds. The infants' ki felt similar to Bardocks. It then hit Paragus, the infant was Bardock's son. As Paragus was trying to figure out why he could feel the people's kis, He was lead out the door. He looked up and saw a small pod leaving the atmosphere, and with it left the ki of the infant. Paragus could still fell Bardock's ki, and it was getting bigger.  
  
The guards took Paragus just a few blocks in a stu, and forced him out of the vehicle with his son. Suddenly all three guards put their hands to the side of their helmets, as if listening to something. All three quickly grabbed Paragus and Brolli and ran them into the building that they were next to. The building turned out to be the garbage complex.  
  
'Well, I guess they will kill us now, and throw us into the vats of trash. I should have tried to escape. I am sorry Brolli, I have failed you,' Paragus thought to himself.  
  
"How are you going to kill me?" Paragus asked the guards, not really caring what the answer was.  
  
One of guards looked at him and said, "we aren't going to kill you. We have business that has been brought to our attention and you will just die when the trash is deported to space." With that the guards pushed him and Brolli into a trash vat and left.  
  
Brolli woke up when he hit the trash, and started to cry. Paragus went over to him and picked him up. It was the first and last time he would get to hold his son. He wished that he would have been able to do something, but he was just too weak.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ki that he now knew as Bardock's shot threw the roof. Paragus heard a sound and the roof of the building was torn apart and one side a wall was destroyed. He looked up, and saw Bardock and thousands of saiyans floating in the air, just near the atmosphere. They were all facing the all mighty evil. Frieza was laughing at the group and then Bardock's ki got even more impressive and he shot a ki blast at the evil being. Frieza just looked at him and a huge ki ball erupted from his hand. Bardock blast dissipated into the giant ball. Frieza suddenly launched the ki ball at the saiyans. Paragus knew now what he guards had to do, they were called to challenge Frieza. He looked around, despite the intense light and spotted the three with helmets on. He knew that the king and the guards were wrong, he would not die and be thrown into the garbage, he would be obliterated along with the entire saiyan race.  
  
Paragus suddenly heard his child's cry. Brolli was crying harder than any baby Paragus had ever heard, and suddenly Brolli's ki grew and a golden aura erupted for the infant and it enveloped Paragus and Brolli. They were lifted by Brolli's ki and started to float away form the enormous ki ball sent to Vegita by Frieza. Brolli suddenly increased his speed and they were now traveling away at an unheard of speed. They were out of the atmosphere in a matter of seconds and escaped the sight of Frieza. The monster was enjoying the fireworks that the exploding planet was showing.  
  
Paragus took one look at the planet that he had lived on his entire life, and then looked at Frieza. The monster had just destroyed the greatest race to ever live. Well almost destroyed it. Paragus knew that three saiyans lived. He had just enough energy to think this and then passed out form the extreme speeds that his son was carrying them at.  
  
*If you have never seen the Bardock special, Bardock gets a vision form Goku telling him about Frieza attacking the planet. At this Bardock goes to challenge Frieza. The kis merging were Goku and Bardock's kis connecting for Bardock to receive the vision.  
  
Legend The Paragus Saga Chapter Three: A New Home  
  
As Paragus inhaled a stale, dry air, he started to cough. He realized that he had inhaled sand and started to cough very violently. After he stopped coughing and got a chance to look around, he realized that he was in the middle of a desert. He had no idea how he had gotten to this place, and tried to look for something he recognized to tell him where he was. As he looked to the sky he gasped. He saw a sun, but not the sun of Vegita. This sun was purple, and as he looked around, he noticed that everything had a purple hue on it. He tried to get up, but it felt like there was a force holding him down. Paragus, using all his might, got to his feet and in just a few steps fell on his face. He rested for a moment, then tried again. This time he was able to stand and walk five steps without collapsing.  
  
Paragus sat on the ground, exhausted, and tried to remember how he had landed on this strange planet. He had come to the conclusion that it was not Vegita, and the gravity was at least twice that of Vegita. After about two minuets he finally remembered. He and Brolli had been sent to die, but Frieza had attacked the planet and Brolli had saved them. He only wished that he knew what planet that his son had brought them to. Suddenly he realized that he could not see Brolli.  
  
Paragus got up on his hands and knees and started searching for his son. He soon remembered his ability to feel his son's ki and tried to call upon this newfound ability. He concentrated on his son and felt him. His power was just as strong as ever and he was close. Paragus looked around, but only saw golden-purple sand. His new sense soon found a mound of sand that was unusually round. He sensed Brolli's power inside. Paragus crawled over to the mound and with great difficulty started to dig. In just a few handfuls of sand he found his son. Brolli still had a shield of power around him, protecting him from the sand. Brolli was sleeping and did not seem to be bothered by the intense gravity of the new planet, but with a power of 10,000 he could hand much more. As Paragus reached to pick up his son, his hand touched the ki shield and sent him flying back ten feet.  
  
Paragus got back to his hands and knees, with some struggle, and looked at Brolli. He was awake new and for the first time in his life, smiling. He had let down his shield and had quite a bit of sand on him. After about twenty minuets of trying, Paragus had finally reached Brolli, who was laughing at his father's attempts to get up form the ground.  
  
Paragus collapsed on the ground next to his son, breathing heavily. He laid near Brolli for twenty minuets, trying to catch his breath. As he lay there, he started to feel a rumbling in his stomach. He was hungry, and if he was, he assumed Brolli would be too. Paragus had not eaten anything since he had gone to the restaurant back on Vegita, and he had no idea how long he had been out on this new planet. It could have been three days or more since he had eaten.  
  
Paragus, determined to get some food or water, tried to stand, but as soon as he got to his feet, was pulled down to his knees. He sunk an inch into the sand, completely exhausted.  
  
"Brolli, I am sorry. You rescued us from the king and Frieza, but I guess that we were meant to die. I can not even get to my feet, and you are just and infant. You may be able fly across space, but I don't think you have the knowledge to find us food. I am so sorry that I failed you," Paragus finished his apology to his son and then laid down in defeat. He had absolutely no idea how they would survive on this forsaken planet.  
  
The next thing that Paragus knew, he was jolted awake. He must have passed out from hunger. What he heard, he could not tell, but it sounded like a large mass moving. He got to his hands and tried to look over the purple-golden sand to see what was making the noise. What he saw surprised him. It was a large stu, but different from the ones on Vegita. This stu had two large treads on both sides, and was speeding towards them on the purple dunes. As it approached, Paragus saw that there were two things inside the alien stu. The things were saiyanoid, but he knew that they must be the native race of this planet. The last thought he had before he passed out for a second time was that he hoped they had food.  
  
"Grab its ankles and wrists and put it up here. Good, now put and IV into its arm and start the drip. This will hydrate it and give it back its nutrients." Paragus caught the last bit of the words and felt a small pinch in his arm. He opened his eyes and saw a person standing over him. He looked at his arm and a wire had been introduced to it. The wire was attached to a sack hanging on a wire rack next to his bed. As he got a better look at the alien standing next to him, he noticed that it was purple and had only one eye, but then something happened, it's head swiveled to a side and he saw a second eye on the side right below it's ear. The thing turned to look at a computer and he saw a third eye on the back of its head, and a fourth under its second ear. He could tell that the alien was female, well, female by saiyan standards, he had no idea if that is what they were on this new planet. The purple being had a tuff of hair on the top of her head, but despite that she had four eyes and that it was purple, she looked saiyan. The last thing Paragus noticed was that she had no tail, and for some reason that struck him far stranger than the four eyes.  
  
"Well you are awake. Good, my name is Sobra. You and that infant crashed here three hours ago, and you are now being treated for dehydration and starvation. Neither of you seem to have any other physical injuries. Oh yes, before I forget, you have landed on planet Brazden, and I am a brazian. It appears from my computer DNA analysis that you are a male saiyan, about thirty to thirty-two years old. That infant is your son, and is no more than a few days old," Sobra took a breath and let all the information seep into Paragus' mind. Paragus only started blankly at the ceiling. He had so many questions, but could not seem to get them from his brain to his tongue.  
  
He finally got out, "how did you find us?"  
  
"Well, we detected the high ki level of your son, and decided to investigate. You and your son fell just ten thousand *kusts from our main city," said Sobra.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" asked Paragus, still in shock, and now the liquid in the sack was starting to make him light-headed.  
  
"Well, that is up to the king, and how you are planing to behave. If you fallow the laws of the planet, and depending what the king decides, you will most likely be allowed to stay on the planet," said Sobra, when she finished her statement, she turned to the computer again and looked at him with her back eye. The eye bothered Paragus a little, but he dismissed the feeling. He let his mind wander, and then he thought of a question that he should have asked sooner.  
  
"Where is Brolli?" Paragus asked quickly.  
  
"Who," Sobra asked, not turning around.  
  
"Brolli, my son. The infant with the high ki level," he said  
  
"Oh, he is being taken care of by my partner, Tigon. He is just in the next room. He is fine, and is surprisingly calm for a child with such a hi ki level." She told the worried parent. "And please don't touch that. If you rip it out, we have to put a new one in," she said as Paragus pulled at the wire in his arm.  
  
"What is this thing?" asked the confused saiyan.  
  
"It is called and IV. It is putting nutrients back into your blood stream. You had collapsed of hunger and thirst, and that IV is helping you get some of the liquids back into you. Now as I think of it, you really should eat something." She left the computer and walked out of the door. Paragus let his mind wander some more. He waited in his bed for about twenty minuets, and then Sobra came back into his room with a try of food. On the try was a single helping of some green, leafy, stuff and a small glass of what appeared to be water.  
  
"Is that all I get?" Paragus asked. He noticed that he was still very hungry, and that small portion of food was not nearly enough.  
  
"Well, this is a lot of food on this planet. If you need more, just ask." She attached the try onto his bed, and he started to eat like a true saiyan. The food vanished in less than five seconds, and the water with it.  
  
"Could I have about ten more portions of this with more water?" Paragus asked. The alien female was completely taken back by the speed at which the saiyan ate. It was completely impossible for a brazian to eat so fast.  
  
"Yes, you can have as much as you like, I will be right back," said Sobra, she eyed him as she walked out of the room. Paragus, now feeling more comfortable on this new planet called Brazden, started to think of more questions to as his new doctor.  
  
When Sobra came back into the room, she was followed by three other brazians carrying trays of food each. They set the food on a table near Paragus' bed and left, only Sobra stayed behind.  
  
"So, why do you need to use this IV thing, why don't you just put me in a healing tank? It would be much faster, and you would not need to feed me as much," Paragus asked through plates of food.  
  
"A healing tank? What is that?" asked Sobra. The saiyan explained that on Vegita, they had tanks that an injured person was put into, and then was filled with water. The water was laced with DNA of that particular species so the liquid would heal the person in very little time.  
  
"That is a very interesting approach to medicine, no one on this planet has ever thought of anything like that. It should not be too hard to create. I would need some time, but it should be fairly simple," said Sobra. She turned to her computer and while watching Paragus eat at a saiyan rate, also typed.  
  
"So, how soon can I get out of this bed and see my son?" he asked. He had finished all his meals and was feeling much better.  
  
"You should be able to leave in just and hour. But before you leave the hospital, you will need to talk to my partner. His name is Tigon and he will fill you in on all the rules and laws on this planet," She said, still typing. "You then will have to given vaccines for some disease we have on this planet."  
  
"Isn't it dangerous to give me, and alien to your planet, vaccines that may be harmful to me," Paragus asked a little worried.  
  
"You don't need to worry about alien medication. Remember, we did a screen of your DNA and all our medication should not harm you in the least." She finished typing and moved the monitor towards Paragus so he could see. "Does that look like a healing tank back on Vegita?"  
  
"Yes, it looks right," Paragus said, a little shocked that on a planet with such limited medical capabilities could have such "new age" computers.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours later, Paragus had spoken to Tigon, and had been briefed on the planet's history and laws. He had been told that when he met the king, he was to stand and look him in eye, the king liked to be able to see people on an even level. He was to tell the king exactly how he had come to the planet, and what his intentions were.  
  
Tigon himself was not much different form his partner, but he was a male of the species. He had told Paragus that an easy way to tell male from female was the color of the hair. A male's had more of a blue color, while the females had purple hair. It was much better than looking at a person's chest to figure out.  
  
Paragus had asked about training facilities on Brazden, and Tigon had told him that they had a special room for fighters to train. This room was more like an entire block, and before you went in, you set the gravity to setting you wanted, and the temperature and wind conditions that you wanted to train under. As for Paragus himself, after he was healed, his saiyan DNA had given him a boost in his ki level. He was able to stand under the extreme gravity and was able to walk about one block. He would have to use a special hover-chair that was used for handicapped braziens. It was very surprising to Paragus that they could have such advanced technology in one area, but so little in another.  
  
Paragus now sat outside the kings throne room, waiting for his audience with the king. He had learned that he was to address the king as King Brazden, and to make sure he spoke clearly, he king was getting old in age and could not hear very well.  
  
Sobra walked out of the king's room and said, "he is ready to see you now." Paragus hovered himself towards the wooden doors. His last thought before entering was 'at least the doors aren't gold.'  
  
*kust-is 5.6 of Earth miles  
  
Legend The Paragus Saga Chapter Four: King Brazden  
  
As Paragus hovered into the alien king's throne room; King Brazden stood and put a purple hand in front of him, as a sign of greeting. Paragus, with a little effort, tried to stand, but the king told him to remain seated.  
  
"So, you must be the saiyan that fell to Brazden. I am King Brazden, and I welcome you to our planet," he said, as he shook Paragus' hand. Paragus tried to bow from his chair, but the king had his hand in an unusually tight grip, and would not let go, so it ended up looking like Paragus was bending to bite the king's hand. The king took no notice of this, but released Paragus and went back to sit in his chair. The king himself looked much like the other brazians he had seen, he still had four eyes, and purple skin with a blue tuff of hair. He was dressed a little more fancy, and had wrinkles around is four eyes and mouth, but did not look ancient.  
  
"I have heard a little about you and your son, Paragus, but I am interested in hearing more. Would you start with how you got here? You had no ship to speak of and it is a complete mystery to me why you would come here," the king looked at Paragus with interest.  
  
"Well, your majesty, it is a long story, and it begins about two days ago." So Paragus told the story of his son being born with a high ki level, and the "possible threat" that came with that power. How the king had ordered them killed on a hunch, and how they had made their escape when Freiza attacked the planet and destroyed it. He left out the part about being able to feel Bardock, Bardock's son, and Brolli's kis. He would not have known how to tell them what he had felt, and he would be damned if he would let this new king think he was insane. As he finished his tale, the king looked puzzled.  
  
"So you say that Freiza destroyed your planet, but why would a person like Freiza destroy a race of worriers that could help him control the galaxy?" the king asked.  
  
"I am not sure why that evil thing did what he did, but how do you know of Freiza?" asked Paragus.  
  
"Well, we have data on most of the species of this galaxy, and the people of those species with hi ki levels. We are not a worrier race, but we do have a powerful fighter that can protect us, if need be. To my right," the king pointed to a large brazian with his arms folded across his chest, looking pissed off, "is our most powerful worrier and my personal body guard, Calho. Calho here has a ki level of about 61,000. Many years ago, Freiza sent a group of low level soldiers here to destroy us and take over the planet, but Calho stopped them. He has never sent any more, because our planet is of little value and it is very far from Freiza's world."  
  
Paragus nodded, he wondered why Freiza had given up with just one try, he did not seem like the type of person to be beaten. Paragus shook the question from his mind, and gathered his courage to ask the one that would change his life.  
  
"My liege, I would ask you that you let me and my son stay here, on Brazden, until he is properly trained. Until then, Brolli would serve you and help protect this planet if need be." Paragus finished his request and nervously awaited an answer.  
  
"Of course you can stay here, just as long as you fallow the laws of the planet, which you have been told of, and as long as you don't eat more than your share, food here is being rationed," the king said. At this Paragus got a little worried. From what he new about these aliens, a saiyan ate about ten times as much as one person, and Brolli would be the just as bad, if not worse than he was. Paragus' face must have showed his worry, because the king just started to laugh.  
  
"That last part was a joke, I know that you saiyans eat quit a bit, and food on this planet is plentiful. You need not worry about that, but you should lighted up a bit, this is not a planet of battle, like Vegita." The king took a good minute to calm down from his joke, and took a deep breath and said, "so do you have any more questions for me?"  
  
"Yes, where will Brolli and I be living? I do not think that I could stand much more time in the hospital," said Paragus.  
  
"You and your son will be moved to an apartment. You need not worry about the price of living. You and your son will be given a card that will allow you to purchase all that you need, and your bills will be paid automatically. That card is given only to members of the Royal Family and there guests or bodyguards. Calho here has one, and as Brolli will be a defender for our planet, you will also be granted one. Until that time, you will live here for free," the king said. Paragus was very grateful for this gift, and was even more grateful that he did not need to work, he had no I idea if anything on Brazden would suite him.  
  
"Thank you very much for your hospitality. To be truthful, I did not except anything so grand as a gift. I assumed that you would prefer me to work, and earn my own money. On Vegita, nothing is free, and such hospitality is never shown, it would be a sign of weakness for the giver and the receiver. If there is ever anything I can do before Brolli actually does start training to defend this planet, please do not hesitate to ask," said Paragus. He was indeed thankful that he did not to get a job, but it may get boring over the years before Brolli was of an age to train.  
  
"Well, Sobra tells me that you have already helped the planet by proposing a knew idea that could revolutionize our medical field. If you ever want something to do, you could let Sobra know of any saiyan technology that could help our planet, and oversee the project of building the technology. I know that it would be greatly appreciated." The king looked at Sobra and she nodded in agreement. "Is there anything more that you would want to know today, I have time for one or two more questions before business forces me to leave."  
  
"Well, I was wondering, sir, if perhaps I could speak to Calho about my son's training?" Paragus asked nervously. He glanced at the protector of Brazden, but he only glanced back with eyes that looked as if he wanted nothing better than blow Paragus' head off his shoulders.  
  
"Well, if it is alright with Calho, it is fine with me. If you have anymore questions, I think that Sobra would be happy to answer them for you, she will be helping you adjust to life here, and making sure that the antibiotics that you received will have no affects that we did not foresee." With that, King Brazden stood and walked over to Paragus and put his hand on Paragus' shoulder. "My friend, I will meet with you in a week to make sure you have no more requests after living here, and until then, good luck." The king patted his shoulder and sat back down. Calho walked out of the room with Paragus.  
  
"So, I suppose that you are going to ask me to train your son, saiyan?" Calho asked. He had a voice that was not harsh, but seemed to demand respect. Paragus did not realize how intimidating Calho really was until he sat next to the powerful brazian. He stood at least six and a half feet tall, and was powerfully built. He was wearing blue pants that were very baggy, and a blue vest over a very tight, black, spandex looking short- sleeved shirt. The muscles in his arms look like they would tear the material of the shirt. The tuff of hair on his head reminded Paragus of a saiyan's, it was longer than all the brazian's he had seen and it stuck up almost strait. Calho looked at the crippled Paragus with his front eye. He did not blink, only starting at Paragus with great annoyance.  
  
"Well, yes. I had hoped that you would he his teacher, seeing how I have never been much of a fighter and my experience is limited. You are possibly the only person that could train Brolli well, and would be able to handle his power with no problem. It would be a great honor to have you teach him," Paragus pleaded his case to the purple fighter.  
  
"I accept your proposal. I worn you, I am not an easy teacher, and am hard at times. Brolli will get no sympathy from me once we start his training, and you my never question my methods. If you do, it is the end of Brolli's training with me," Calho turned and walked back into the thorn room.  
  
"Well, I see that you are making friends already." Sobra appeared from the throne room as Calho entered, and looked down at Paragus.  
  
"Yes, it looks like Brolli will have a teacher that knows what he is doing. I only hope that Brolli has the determination to stay a student with such a teacher," Paragus said.  
  
"I am sure that he will be fine. Now, why don't I take you and Brolli to your new apartment, and you can get settled."  
  
"Yes, I could use a rest. It has been a big day for me and I want to get back to my son." Paragus hovered his chair after Sobra, leaving the palace. They got into a brazian stu that Paragus learned that they called a car. He thought that it was a very strange name for a vehicle used for transportation, but after all, it was an alien planet.  
  
As they drove away form the palace, Paragus noticed that all of the artificially made surfaces, like the street, sidewalk and sides of buildings, seemed to reflect light and made it look as if there was a purple shine everywhere (much like snow or water on Earth). When he asked Sobra about it, she said that there was a mineral on the planet that made all of there surfaces look shiny. It was called volder. It was very distracting to Paragus' saiyan eyes, and Sobra said that they would make some glasses that would dim the light that was reflected back up. Besides that, the saiyan thought that it looked much like Vegita. He did not think that it would take him long to adjust to life here. After about ten minuets, they pulled up to a tall building, and got out.  
  
"Well, this is where you will be staying, I will show you to your room. Brolli is already up in your apartment, and is with Tigon." They walked up to the doors, which opened up automatically, and stepped into the lobby. Paragus looked around and was amazed at the elegance of it. There were statues of brazians, and a giant fountain in the center. He looked up and there were about twelve floors, and three glass elevators leading up to each floor. It had a floor that looked to be a recreation of stone, and suit the lobby. He saw a sign for a bar, and for a pool. There was a restaurant to one side, and it looked very fancy. Paragus thought that this looked more like a hotel than an apartment complex.  
  
"Well, I have your keys, and you are on the eight floor, apartment 826," said Sobra.  
  
"This is much different than the apartments on my home planet. They are never so extravagant. Are all your apartments so grand?" asked Paragus. He was still in shock at the giant leap in living style he was suffering from. 'This may not be too bad,' he thought, looking around.  
  
"No, you are staying in one of the best apartments on the planet. The king has decided that you and your son should be treated with the utmost respect. Well hardly ever get stranded aliens with such intense ki levels that are will to help us just fall from the sky," Sobra said. They got into the elevator and she pushed the button for the eighth floor. They rode the length of the ride, with Paragus looking out over his beautiful new home. With a ping, the doors opened and they stepped out.  
  
"That was a much better elevator ride than my last one," Paragus said, jokingly. Sobra had heard, in detail, of Paragus' encounter with his late king.  
  
"Well, this is your new home. I hope that it suits you, and if you need anything, please just call the front desk and they will help you. Remember you are as rich as they come, getting everything free and all but don't let it go to your head. People hear are used to getting respect and if you don't show them it, it could be bad. Just as a warning. Well, it looks like Tigon has left, but he will be back in the morning to give you a tour of the city." Sobra then gave him a tour of the apartment, and showed him Brolli's room. Brolli was sleeping peacefully in a crib that looked like one on Vegita, but Paragus heard a strange, yet soothing noise that was coming from Brolli's crib, which he guessed was a lullaby. He thanked Sobra and went to his own room and laid on his new bed. He was felling very comfortable and very happy for the first time in days. He had no worries, and felt like nothing could hurt him. He was soon asleep on the alien planet that his son with a power to destroy the entire planet had brought them to.  
  
Legend The Paragus Saga Chapter Five: The Witness of Power  
  
Paragus awoke to a purple beam of light on his face. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He slowly remembered his new home, and the purple sun. He sat up and stretched. He glanced at the clock next to his bed. It told him that it was about 6:30 am. He and Brolli were to go with Tigon and tour the city at 7:00. He walked over to Brolli's room and looked in. Brolli was awake, and playing with some colorful balls hanging from the ceiling of his crib. He seemed to be enjoying himself, so Paragus went to the bathroom to clean up and take a shower. He got into the bathroom, relieved himself, and looked at the shower. It had five different knobs, and each was color coated. As he studied the knobs, he tried to figure out how to turn it on. One of the knobs was green, one was blue, there was a red and yellow one, and an orange one. The colors completely baffled him, but decided that the red was hot and the blue was cold. He always liked a hot shower, and turned the red. Suddenly, very hot, stinging water jets turned on from the sides and started to fill the tub. Paragus made the mistake of putting his hand inside the water, and immediately pulled it back. The water was well over two hundred degrees, and his hand was red and stinging. He shut off the red knob, and tried the blue one. This time, he heard a noise from the showerhead, but no water came out. He looked up, but could see nothing coming out of it. As he looked, the showerhead started to shake, and he realized that water pressure was building up, and he shut off the blue knob.  
  
Paragus decided to call the room service to see if they knew how to work the shower. He went to the phone and there was a sheet next to it. He looked at it and it said that if he wanted room service, he needed to hit zero three times, and five three times. He did so; a little confused why they would make it so complicated just to call down to the desk. The phone rang twice before a voice answered.  
  
"Room service, how may I help you?" the voiced asked.  
  
"Hello, my name is Paragus, and I just moved in last night, I was wondering how to work the shower. I can't figure out the knobs." Paragus said, feeling a little stupid.  
  
"Well, sir, there is a booklet that we left for you just next to your bed. We were told that you were from another planet, and decided it would be easier just to give you a booklet, than explain everything to you," the voice said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you." Paragus went to his bed and looked on the table, and there was a small booklet. He opened it up to the bathroom, and it gave descriptions of every function in the bathroom, even flushing the toilet.  
  
"Man, do these people think that I am a complete idiot? I can flush a toilet without instructions." Paragus looked at the shower section, and saw that the red was to fill the tub, and the blue was for the shower. The yellow, green, and orange were for temperature. The yellow was cold, green was warm, and orange was hot. You could turn on two different for all the ones in between. If you wanted to actually use the shower, you needed to first turn on the temperature valve. The bath always started at the extreme temperatures, and if you wanted to have it cooler, you used the knobs.  
  
"Why would they make a bathroom so complicated? Why not just use the same knob for all uses. Planet Vegita was much more convenient." The rest of Paragus morning was uneventful, now equipped with a booklet. He took a shower, put on some new clothes, which had been left for him. They were very strange, the pants were blue, and deep pockets with little loops going around the side. He ripped a hole in the butt, and stuck his tail through. He decided to try and fit his tail through the loops, and it ended up being very conformable. He just put on a white T-shirt. He had to change Brolli, but he had seen it done before, and it was not to hard, and put him in a seat attached to his chair. By the time he and Brolli were ready, it was around 7:00 and there was a knock on the door. Paragus answered it and Tigon was standing there.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" Tigon asked. He looked at Paragus and Brolli, and asked, "where did you find that belt? I have never seen anything like that?" He asked, looking at Paragus with is main eye.  
  
"What belt? Oh, you mean my tail? I just put it there, I assumed that that was what those loops were for." Paragus laughed at the situation. With that, Paragus got into his chair and headed out of the apartment complex.  
  
When they exited the building, Paragus squinted as the purple sun reflected off the street and sidewalks. Tigon saw the saiyan's reaction, and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Here, these were made for you. I don't understand how you can stand having two eyes in front of your head, but these were easily fashioned." He handed the saiyan a pair of sunglasses. Paragus put them on and looked around. Everything turned a dark orange color, but there was no reflection.  
  
"Thanks, these will help a lot." They got into a car, or a stu depending on the species you asked, and Tigon told the driver where to go. The car seemed to be fashioned for the hover-chair, there was a ramp and it automatically locked into the floor. They drove around, Paragus and Brolli in their chair, and Tigon sitting next to them, telling Paragus about all the buildings that they passed. They stopped at a few places, museums and historic buildings, so Paragus could get a sense of the history. They drove and toured for about an hour, and Paragus was getting a little bored, but that soon changed as Tigon announced something.  
  
"Well, I assume that all these places are a little boring, so we have a special treat in store for you and Brolli. Since you are a saiyan, I think that this will be very entertaining." He gave a dramatic pause, building the suspense, but just annoying Paragus. "We have asked Calho if he would let you watch him train, so you could get a taste of what your son will be doing with him. He agreed, and that is our next stop." Paragus was very intrigued by this proposal.  
  
"Yes, that would be great, I think that it would be a huge improvement to these museums." Tigon smiled at the saiyan's reaction. It took about ten minuets to get to the training center. It was a gigantic building, and had no windows at all. It looked like a giant block. They got out of the car and went to what looked like solid wall.  
  
"Open." Tigon gave the order and to Paragus amazement, the wall yielded a door, and they went through. Inside, there was a door that read "training setup", and a door that read "control room". They wen into control room door and took an elevator up a few flights. When they exited, Paragus saw a small counsel, with about ten buttons on it and two brazians in the room. There were two huge windows just next to the counsels. The two brazians stood and introduced themselves.  
  
"I am Taro, and this is Vaas. We control the training room, which consists of gravity, temperature, wind speed, and a few other little gadgets." The brazians shook Paragus' hand and then sat back down next to the counsel. Taro spoke into a microphone and said, "Calho, are you ready?" A red light came on on the counsel and Vaas pressed a button, but nothing happened. Paragus did not realize that the button opened a door, which Calho stepped out of. Paragus soon realized this, as Calho walked into a room that was completely white. Paragus watched as Calho walked through the room through the windows. He had assumed that the windows were covered, but it was a room that must have taken up the entire building.  
  
Calho was in the same clothes as the day before, but he looked dead serious. He walked to the center of the room and raised his hand.  
  
"Okay, punch it," said Taro. The hit a few buttons and suddenly the look of Calho's face changed. He bent over and started to yell. Paragus realized he was razing his ki level, a talent that few saiyans could master. He yelled for about thirty seconds, and then stopped and raised his hand again.  
  
"Temp," said Vaas. He pushed a different button, but it seemed that nothing changed. Calho did nothing, and raised his hand for a third time.  
  
"Okay, wind." The only thing that changed was Calho's clothing stated to move as if being blow by a high wind, and for a fourth time, Calho raised his hand.  
  
"Arms, and begin training in three, two, ONE," yelled Taro. Calho started to move around and jump, as if he was dodging something. The two brazians put on glasses that looked like orange sunglasses. Paragus was very confused, and asked Tigon about it.  
  
"Okay, Calho is just warming up, so I will explain. This room is the most advanced training facility on the planet. It is completely white, so it is hard to see. The trainer first goes into the door that you saw earlier, the one marked training setup. In that room, the fighter chooses the gravity he trains under, the temperature of the room, the wind speed and the level of difficulty. He then waits for the people here to give the signal that the commands have gone through. The trainer walks into the room, and when he is ready, raises his hand to signal to the controllers to turn on the gravity specified. After the gravity change, and when he is ready, he raises his hand three more times, for each different setting." Paragus took all that in and then a thought accrued to him.  
  
"Tigon, what does the level setting mean. And what did they mean when they said "Arms"?" asked Paragus.  
  
"Well, they are the same thing. The thing that makes this facility so advanced is that it had robotic arms that swing at the fighter. There are eight in total, and they can reach all the way across the room. You can't see them, because they are exactly the same color of all walls. They don't even have shadows; we have ground a small amount of volder into the metal, so they reflect all light. That is to make it harder for the fighter, and it is very good for training. They can be seen, you just need those glasses that those two have. Glasses pick up the volder in the arms. I think that there are some extras around here somewhere." Tigon looked around and then went to a handle in the wall. He pulled on it and a drawer that was connected to it pulled out. He took out one pair of glasses, and a small pouch. He handed the pouch to Paragus, and inside was two lenses.  
  
"Just clip those to your sunglasses and you can see the arms," said Tigon. Paragus did, and he looked out into the training room, and could see that Calho was not just jumping around randomly. He really was dodging the robotic arms. How he could dodge them with out seeing them, was beyond Paragus.  
  
"So, what are the settings that he is at?" Paragus asked.  
  
Taro looked at the counsel and said, "gravity 4 times normal, wind speed is at 1,000 miles per hour, the temp is jumping back and forth from 114 degrees to -50. He has the arms set at level 16; they go up to 30. This is just a warm up, so as soon he starts getting serious, the gravity will rise to 6, wind will stay the same, and so will the temp. The arms will up to level 25. You should get a good show once he gets going."  
  
Paragus was amazed at the worrier in training. If he was really going to taking gravity up to 6, that would be 12 times Vegita's normal gravity*1. That much gravity would kill almost anyone from Vegita. And he was doing it with extreme temperatures that constantly changed, and wind speed, while dodging eight robotic arms that he could not even see. Paragus could not comprehend that kind of extreme power.  
  
For about ten minutes, Calho dodged the mechanical arms, it did not seem like he was having any trouble, and Paragus could fallow his movements easily. Calho was in the middle of a backflip, dodging one of the arms, when a second came across and hit square in his face. He was flung through the room, and a third arm came down and hit him in the gut, slamming him into the ground. Calho laid there for a second, reorienting himself, and then did a handspring, getting up and dodging yet arm. He gathered a ki blast in hi hand threw it at an arm that was coming at him from the left, knocking the arm back, and then dropping to the floor, as an arm swung over his head.  
  
"Won't those arms break if he uses ki?" asked Paragus.  
  
"No, they are made of a certain type of metal that is the strongest known in the galaxy. It is called Katchin Alloy. No one on the planet could break those off." Tigon said without looking the sayian. Paragus' concentration went back to the training. Calho was now flying to the ceiling. He spun around and pivoted on the ceiling, then jumped back down to the ground, flying right at the invisible arms. With the combination of the gravity and his own push, he was falling faster than Paragus could fallow. All he saw was Calho pivot, and then all of the arms suddenly were flung back, as if hit by an invisible force. Calho was standing on the ground, and got the attention of the brazians in the control room. He raised his arm, and then opened his palm wide.  
  
"Okay, that means that he wants to go the highest settings. He must be warmed up." As the brazians started to push the buttons, Paragus was looking in amassment at the worrier in the training room.  
  
"Wow, that was just a warm up. I hope that I can even fallow his movements at his full power," said Paragus.  
  
"With the added gravity and extra levels on the arms, you should not notice a difference, but Calho will feel it. He may not even be able to move as fast. Six times our gravity is quite a lot."  
  
Back in the white room, Calho was raising his ki even more. He mouth was fixed in a yell that only he could hear. He suddenly burst into a purple aura. He then stood up to his full highth and took a deep breath. He raised himself into the air about half way between the floor and ceiling, and raised his hand for the final time. Vaas pushed a button and the arms suddenly sprang to life. They all attacked Calho at once, and their speed seemed to have gotten even faster. Calho waited until they were just about to hit him, and then disappeared. He reappeared six feet away and got into a defensive posture.  
  
"What was that? Can Calho teleport?" asked Paragus.  
  
"No, it is called a zanzoken. It is an attack that uses ki to move you faster than you normally could. It is very hard to master, and a person can only use it for short distances," Taro said. He looked back the brazian worrier and saw that he was getting the crap kick out of him. As they watched, the robotic arms were pummeling Calho. He would defend one, only to he hit by another. His movements were slower than they had been before. Even with the increase in ki, he was still suffering form the gravity change. Calho blocked two arms coming for his midsection, and then started to spin rapidly. Suddenly four beams of ki erupted from Calho's spinning head.*2 He was spinning so fast, the beams looked to be one giant circle. The ki blasts caused the arms to slam into the walls. Calho stopped spinning, and landed on the ground.  
  
He got into a defensive posture, and was breathing heavily. He seemed to be tired. Paragus was amazed. This man was enduring twelve times Vegita's gravity. Calho seemed to be about at his limit, when his purple aura burst outward, and he was charging two ki blasts in his hand.  
  
The arms were now coming strait at him, with tremendous speed. He put both his hands next to the sides of his head, and his main eye started to glow. He yelled something that the onlookers could not hear, and three beams shot from him. The one from his eye was small, and the two from his hands were not very big, but just as they were thrust away from their creator, all three joined together to form a large blast. As the blast was just about to reach the first arm, Calho thrust his arms down, and the beam split, the one from his eye tearing from the other two and hitting the fist arm, sending it into two behind it. The other two joined beams then attacked the fourth arm. Calho jerked his right arm up, and his left down, and the arm was blow aside by the two beams that hit it just on the top and bottom. The beams were a little smaller, but still going. They then went after the remaining three arms. The left beam hit its target dead on, and sent the sixth arm to join the others on the wall, but the last remaining beam missed its target by just an inch, and blew up as it impacted on the wall. Calho's face whore and expression of shock, but was replaced by a look of pain as the two arms hit him, one in the gut and the other in the face. Calho was flung back into the wall, and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Stop the room now!" yelled Taro. Vaas a large red button and the arms suddenly retracted back into the wall. Calho's clothes stopped waving, but he still did not move.  
  
"Get the medical team down there now! Calho overdid it again!" Taro yelled into the microphone, wile pressing a button on the counsel. Paragus took off his clips and gave them back to Tigon.  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked the worried saiyan.  
  
"Sure, he does this all the time. The only way for him to be satisfied in a training session is to pass out." Tigon laughed slightly at his joke, until a hard stair from Paragus stopped him. "Look, he will be fine, don't worry about it. He really does do this all the time and will be fine tomorrow." Paragus felt satisfied by the explanation, and started to hover back to the elevator.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Can we get some dinner now? I am starving," Paragus said.  
  
"Sure thing buddy, we will go right now." Tigon, Paragus and Brolli left the complex. The rest of the day was spent eating, and touring more history buildings. It all seemed even more boring to Paragus than before. Around ten-o clock, they finally ended the history lessons, and went back to the apartment. Paragus thanked Tigon for the wonderful day, and especially for letting them attend Calho's training. He was now sure that Calho was the man that he wanted to train his son. Paragus went back to his apartment, put Brolli to bed, and laid down on his own bed.  
  
"I think that I will like it here," said Paragus as he drifted into sleep.  
  
***** End of the Paragus Saga. Next time on Legend, Brolli starts his training with the intense Calho. Can he rise to the challenge of his father's great expectations? Find out in the next saga, The Calho Saga.  
  
***** *1.That would be about 120 times Earth's normal gravity, just so you know. I figured that would fit his ki level.  
  
*2.Just for clarification, the beams were from his eyes.  
  
If you liked my first saga, please respond. If anything at all is wrong or inaccurate, please tell me. 


End file.
